Lifes Not Fair
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: You'll have to read to find out! Yaoi! KidxCrona! Please Read!
1. The Prolouge

**Phenominal Rewrites present first of many stories!  
Lifes Not Fair!**

**Crona**

The world isn't as beautiful as you think. There are perils out there that are to horrifying to even mention. I wished more than anyone that this statement was not true. But to my dismay, it was. I was part of the last living humans. The vampire society had over run humans ages ago. I was born into the bloodlust and horrors. My mother, Medusa Gorgon, wanted me to be a fighter. Someone that would be able to destroy the vampires once and for all. Like my late brother Ragnarok. He had been killed in a battle against the vampire king. Now all the 'family' pride rest in my weak, scared arms. Huddled away from my abusive mother in a corner it seemed like I never left, I hide away from the fear of the outside world. Mother had been out of this place for hours now. Though she did not love me the way I thought love was supposed to feel like, I still was worried about her disappearance. A knock on my door rung throughout the hollow room. The door creaked open to reveal a sad looking Astaroth. He twisted the hat he held in his hands and spoke.

"I truly am sorry Crona." My breath hitched in my throat. "I am sad to saw Lady Medusa perished in a fight against the vampire prince." Tears stung my eyes as they began to fall. My family was gone. My mother and brother both died, I didn't know who my father was or where my aunt survived. I was all alone in this world. Both metaphorically and literally. Resulting in the death of my mother, there were only about twelve humans left alive. I was scared every moment of my life that vampires would burst into my sanctuary and kill me, drain me dry. Just the thought of it made me shudder. Sometimes I wished that the people who did interact with me would kill me themselves. I did not wish to live if it was not in freedom. That night I sat on my worn bed and cried because the only thing I thought I had left was gone.

**Kidd**

I felt anger boil up inside me along with an odd sense of accomplishment. The hideout of the final humans had been located. Squads were being sent down immediately to capture the remaining. I smiled a devilish smile. There was one among them that I wanted. One that I wanted to kill slowly and painfully. One that had, surprisingly, killed one of my best men and best friend. Revenge was the only thing he wanted to feel now. The feel of that girls' blood dripping down his throat. He smiled at the grotesque thought. An auction was coming up and new meat always sold well.

"Father? When will the troops return?" I asked the masked figure next to him. His father. The king of all vampires, or all of the world really. Though he was king of everything he was anything but vain.

"In a hours time son." I smiled. One hour until I kill the one that killed our kind. I waited on my throne. Awaiting her arrival.

**Do you like this idea? There is one thing I kinda want to clear up. For no confusion, Crona is a guy but Kidd refers to him as a girl because of his femanine like action and looks. Sorry this one is so short, just had to put the idea out there! Hope you liked! This is the first of many P.R. stories. Phenominal Rewrites pleasures in your reviews! If you would like to join P.R. please just send in a P.M. with your qualifications. Jk! But if you do want to help me with other stories like this, just contact me! Phenominal Rewrites need your help! Not joking about this!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**


	2. The beginning of the end

**Phenominal Rewrites First Accomplishment  
Life's Not Fair**

**Crona**

A red light flashed across my vision. A voice entered the intercom that hung in my room with a monotone beep.

"Code 10. I repeat Code 10. Evacuate immediatly." Another beep and the voice was gone. _No They couldn't of found us. _I stood in shock. The last humans could not be found, it would mean the end of the human race. My thoughts were interupted by a crash like knocking at my door.

"Exit immediatly. You WILL come willingly, if not we WILL resort to force." That voice. I reconised that voice. Or at least that type of voice. It was the voice of a vampire. _Damned vampires. _I thought. I was glad now that my mother had forced me to learn the escape roots of the house(even the simplistic ones) In case of this. If not I would have never thought of the window as an escape root more than a death wish. So thats where I went. I opened the window as wide as I could and stood on the sill. I took a deep breath and jumped, just as the door(a metaphore for my life) came crashing down.

"She's getting away!" I heard one of them yell. I could hardly hear it over the blood rushing through my ears as the pain in my left ankle radiated throughout my body. I tried to get quickly, but apparently not quick enough 'cause I was surrounded by the vile creatures. I  
nearly fell if it hadn't of been for the vampire that caught me from behind. I almost said thank you but realized the circumstances and shut my big mouth. It was then that I saw the people I grew up with being held much like the way I was. I wanted to cry out, beg for my mother to come rescue me from this peril the way she did before she perished. But she was dead and nothing was changing that. (A/N I am making Medusa a loving mother in this story, don't judge me.) SLowly the vampirre holding me slipped on a blindfold and whispered in my ear.

"Master has been waiting for you Miss." I was about to say I was a guy when my mouth was quickly gagged. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the place I was going, even in theory. For in mind, I knew this was the end of Crona Gorgon.

**Hoped you like it! I am shocked by how few words this story had but how popular it was! Plz review! I am going to be mean and put Kids part in the next chapter! Mwhahahahahahaha! I am evil! Offer is still up for any wanting to join P.R.! It is not only going to have Soul Eater stories but other rewrites too! Current members... 0. I really hope to change that! So Review and join Phenominal Rewrites!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**


	3. The Capture

**Phenominal Rewrites Presents...**

**Life's Not Fair**

**Kidd**

She was captured and she was mine. I could do whatever I wantded with her.

"The troops have returned Master." said a guard. I smiled. Fantastic. Now for my revenge. Hmm... Seems in the midst of my excitment I have forgotten how I would make her pay. Torture? Murder? Or maybe I would take her for her blood. Well, I'll think about it later, because they just walked in the room. Ifrowned when I saw her blinded and gagged.

"Why is she disabled?" I wanted to see the fear in her eyes, hear her screams. I smiled darkly as blue eyes escaped a pool of black and a small wimper escaped her lips.

"Speak your name girl." I bellowed. She stiffened and I saw fear immediatley enter her eyes. "Answer me girl!"

"Crona. Crona Gorgon. And I am not a miss sir. I am a guy..." The girl...Crona...whispered nearly intangible. Wait... She was a guy? I must have heard wrong.

"Pardon me girl, but I couldn't hear." Now she looked angry.

"I am a GUY!" The girl nearly yelled. It didn't look right coming out of her..uh...his mouth. He looked so innocent. I would ruin that. We did not let weak people live.

"Calm down. Please proceed Giriko." I lead the guard and Crona out of the room. We walked through the corridors,passing room after room filled with screaming patients. Victims from previous battles between vampire clans. They were horrifying. See, I have emotions. We finally stopped at a door marked _Highest Prisoner_. That sounds exciting. Not really. Though it was better than the other cells it was still awful.

"Welcome to your new home." I said sourly. Giriko pushed Crona into the cramped room and I walked in after him. Today my revenge would begin.


	4. The Dream dissipated

**Phenominal Rewrites Presents...**

**Life's Not Fair**

**Crona**

I had never been treated so poorly in my short lifetime. Thrown in a cold cramped room with the prince of vampires? That was enough to make anyone uncomfortable! And for me it was about ten times worse. I wanted to hide in a corner but was caught staring into the golden eyes of the person that ruined my family. I wanted revenge for what he did to me, my family and my people.

"What do you stare at Crona?" Oddly enough those words came out with a sweet like sound. But that aura didn't last cause he now pulled out a small knife. "I will have my revenge for the death of my friend at the hands of YOU!" He lunged toward me and I swiftly dodged to the right. Itried to stand but the attempt was futile for I fell back down from the pain in my left ankle. The prince took advantage of that and plunged the knife in my left ankle, further disabling it. I screamed out in pain and he clearly pleasured that. While I tried to grab my leg in a failed attempt to stop the bleeding, The prince slashed my arm. With a sickly smile he washed off the blade and left the room. But before he left he spoke with the door almost closed.

"By the way, my name is Kidd." Then he walked out, locking the door behind him. Why the hell would I want to know his name after what he did to me, my family and my people? Small white dots sparkled at the edge of my vision. No! I would stay strong! For mother and dear brother Ragnarok. I would stay strong! But, to my dismay, the intensity of my injuries took me under.

* * *

In my dream I was happy. I was surrounded by my departed family. The sky were blue the clouds were fluffy and things seemed to be perfect. But then suddenly, the skies turned black, clouds turned to grey. And my family practically exploded in a bloody spue. I watched as the happy moment erupted of my dream exploded in a bloody mess. And to make it a whle hell of a lot worse, The prince of vampires stood over me from behind. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"This is only the beginning." And the dream dissipated.


	5. The Vengence Revealed

**Okay, So I am finally updating this after a sudden splurge of inspiration! I was going to update this the other day, but my sister broke her goddamn nose and I had a movie night with friends and it then was suddenly today! So, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Crona!**

**Phenominal Rewrites Presents...**

**Life's Not Fair**

**Kidd**

I licked a bit of the blood off of the knife. Just like Crona's appearence, it was innocent and sweet. To be absolutly truthful, I wanted more than just a lick if the sweet blood, I wanted a mouthful. But I couldn't just yet. I wanted to see him suffer first. I slowly wandered over to my room and opened the door. There, I was bombarded by a tight embrace.

"Kidd! I missed you!" Liz-my fiance-said. Yes, she was my fiance, but I really didn't care for her. She was just someone father had forced me with.

"Hello Elizabeth." I said emotionlessly. I didn't embrace back, I just stood there stiff as a board. She let me go and grabbed my hand instead. She literally dragged me into my own room. Liz left me and went into the washroom for a minute. After a moment she returned dressed in skimpy black lengire. At the sight of her I just kinda snapped. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore if she was going to do this to me.

"GEt the fuck out of room you... you... Whore!" I screamed. Instead of tear entering her eyes, they looked determined.

"But you love me Sweetie." She said strongly.

"I do NOT love you whore! Now get the fuck out of my room!" I shoved her out the door and began throwing her stuff along with her. Now she finally started crying.

"I thought you loved me..." She gathered her stuff and ran away.

"Well, you thought wrong." I mumbled to myself. I closed and locked my door then proceeded to walk over and sit on my bed. When I sat down, I buried my face in my hands. _What have I done? _I asked myself. Almost as if on cue, my father came barreling into the room and literally through the door. His mask off and face bright red with anger.

"I can NOT believe you would ever think of doing that! How could you force your fiance to leave?" He yelled.

"I didn't love her. That's the reason why." I sadi calmly.

"I'm starting to think you may be homosexual Death The Kidd! Why else wouldn't you like _her_!" My face turned red. Who had ever heard of a gay vampire? **(Gayward Cullen...HEEHEE 8D)** I would NEVER be gay.

"LEave you immoral bastard! You barge into my room to critisize me and insult me! Just leave!" He looked a bit hurt but walked out. He did speak before he got too far away though.

"Good luck finding a wife by yourself before him." I sunk down to the floor. If only Black*Star was still alive. He would tell me to get up and fend for myself. But he wasn't. He was killed by that Crona and now I held revenge in the palm of my hand. But that was a minor fact now. I had bigger problems to deal with. I needed to talk to someone about this. But Soul and Maka were on a mission and Tsubaki and Patti were staying in the Eastern Castle. There was no one I could speak to... I thought for a second. Well, maybe there was one person I could talk to. So I began walking towards his room, hoping he would understand and that this plan would succeed. It had a lot of holes, but maybe it would work.

* * *

**Hey look-y guys! I finally worked up the inniciative to update! And I did! *listenes to roaring applause* Thank you! Thank you! Well, hoped you liked it! Anyone want to collab with me on a Soul Eater fic? I'm open to anyone! Just PM/review me and I'll be happy to! I absolutly hated writing this chapter! Just HATED it! Well, for one, I made Liz look like a hoe and Kidd look so cruel. Not fun in my opinion!**

**R&R**

**Love, Phen 13**


	6. The Plan Fails

**OH my god! I love all my reviewers sooo much! They all made me smile when I read them! Thank you for the support and this is for ya'll! I actually updated quickly for you! Hope you enjoy! Time to put on my happy pants and WRITE!1**

**This is the first hint at KiddxCrona yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Crona!**

**Phenominal Rewrites Presents...**

**Life's Not Fair**

**C**

I had finally finished my plan of escape, though it did depend purely on luck. I really couldn't stay, not if I wanted to live.

But now that I think about it, what do I have to live for if I do escape? My mother and brother are long dead and I'd be one of the last humans on earth, most likely never to see one of my own again. I'd be totally and completely alone. I'd have to depend on myself for the rest of my life. There would be no one next to me ever again. Maybe I might commit suicide after escaping, as long as I don't die in this hell-hole, I guess I'm happy. Maybe I'll finally see my mother and brother in death.

The door knob jiggled and I jumped up. This was my chance, I might be able to escape. I got up, trying not to put too much weight on my left ankle. I stood infront of the door which I knew swung outwards, and I readied myself to run.

The door opened and I tried to run. But instead of meeting freedom, I was greeted by a rock solid body. Guessing who it was, I knew we were about the same when I ran to the door standing up straight, it was obvious our heads would collide.

Just not the way I thought they would.

When I ran out the door I ran head first into Kidd, causing our lips to collide. I had somehow lost my precious first kiss to the _vampire _prince by accident! And even though it was a quick unintentioal touch of the lips, I still felt that there was something wrong behind the strong fisique of the prince.

I stumbled back, breaking the 'kiss' and my plan of escape. _Ruined_ I thought. It hadn't been a perfect plan, but it should have worked to some extent. Definitely not the ending I was expecting. I was at least hoping to get out of the room. I shrunk back to the corner, afraid of the abuse my mis-action would most likely cause. But instead of charging into the room, he (still with a shocked expression) closed the door then leaned against it. Not exactly looking happy.

"Hmmm... Was that an escape tactic?" Kidd asked. I turned to face him slightly. He now had a look that was more like amusment than anger. "I might just have to punish you for that."

"W-w-what do y-you w-want with m-me?" I stuttered. I was so weak around others, yet so strong alone.

"I originally came for advice, but seems I stopped an escape too." I froze. He had come for advice? Why? What did I know that he wanted advice for? I turned fully towards him.

"W-w-w-what do y-you w-want to know?" I asked shyly. This was not about to end well.

* * *

**I am actually very proud of this chapter! I just love it! And it might be my longest one yet! Well, I hoped you liked it! Read and review!**

**Love, Phen 13**

**P.S. I really do have a pair of happy pant. They are a pair of shorts with a bunch of hearts on them! I pulled them out just for this occasion!**


	7. The Prince's Story

Life has been a hassel. What with school and gra and everything else, the only reason I'm writing this is cause I'm bored! But anyway, the plot bunny jumped on me and moved my writing along! I have the next few chapters written out, it's just a matter of typing them up! Please enjoy!

I would love to thank all my wonder full reviewers for, well, reviewing this and helping me continue! Cookies for you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

Phenominal Rewrites Presents...

Life's Not Fair

Kidd.

"What do you want to know?"Crona asked. Well, there were alot of things I wanted to know. Like how I wanted to know how to make the perfect lemon meringue pie. i wanted to know how to know how to become the perfect man. No, it wasn't a matter of what I wanted to know, it was a matter of what I needed to know. And I needed to know how to become king without marrying someone I did not care for.

"I _need_ to know how to become king." I watched as his eyes grew wide and a little o formed on his lips.

"I don't know how to answer that..." I took notice of the rooms unsyemetricality. I started screaming my head off, scaring the crap out of poor Crona. I tried hard to stop, but my OCD kept me screaming and I soon fell onto the floor. And after a few moments I calmed myself down. "Please, just tell me aything you might know." I pleaded on my hands and knees. I really needed help, and he might be the only person that could help me. Possibly. I just needed him to try. I watched as he took a deep breath and his brows furrow in concentration.

"Well, in the stories Mother told me, the prince would have to marry to become king." I sighed, that was not what I wanted to hear. But to my surprise, he continued. "There was also this story where the prince had to kill off his competition to become king. Originally, the plan was to see who could get married first would be king." I froze. I did have competition. Just as Crona just said, whoever got married first would become king. But with his advice, I could become king without marrying anyone...

"What else happened in the fairytale?" I asked curiously. Crona seemed to be loosening up a bit now, not as scared as he once was. He began the story.

"Well it started off with the prince sulking in his room, deppressed that he could never become king because his competition was more of a people person than he was. The challenge to decide who would become king was that whoever married first would control the crown. The king at the time had forced the prince to propose to a beautiful young women. Though the prince disliked her extremely, he still agreed half-heartedly. Though some time through his engagement, he broke it off soon after a prisoner arrived at the palace. The prisoner was a beautiful girl that had been cought for stealing from the local market.

"The prince visted her everyday, tired of being alone. She told him wonderful stories of other worlds and other kingdoms, places where there was only one prince. After a while, she began speaking about another prince who had murdered his brother in cold blood to gain the crown. The pronce listened intently, absorbing every word. He took her words to heart and began planning the assasination.

"Soon after that day, the palace was raided by rebels. It seems while the prince was living in the palace, the rebels were plotting against the prince. The prince hid with the young girl in a basement cellar as they attacked. Unknown by him, the girl had a horrible wound on her left leg that could possibly kill her.

"And she did. The prince was devastated, only now relizing his feelings for the dead girl. He left the girl and confronted the rebels, gaining the element of surprise and killing their leader, which was the person he was competing against. The rebels scrambled around, unaware of what to do without their leader. Eventually, they turned back.

"Many years after the attack, the prince finally got married, but became king long before that. Though he had he ever wanted, and a wonderful girl by his side, he couldn't forget the girl who died many years ago, no matter how hard he tried." Crona's mouth closed and he took a deep breath, relaxing from the long talk.

"Wow, you remembered all that?" I asked, shocked that he spoke so much at one time. Crona blushed and nodded, too out of breath to speak. "That was amazing. And thank you. That was a wonderful story. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He nodded and I smiled. I stood up and walked out, closing the door gently behind me.

* * *

Yea! It's Finished! J'ai fini le chapitre! I have finished the chapter! Sorry for the super looong wait! I've been über busy lately! I would really like to reach 20 reviews by the next chapter! The person who gives it will get a free one-shot of their choice from any of the following fandoms!

(Hetalia-Axis powers, souleater, deathnote, Shugo-chara, OHSHC, or really anything else! All pairings!)

So may the best reviewer win!

Review!

Love, Phen 13

(Sorry if that one french sentence wasn't right...)


End file.
